Garen/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Garen.Klasyczna.skórka.jpg | Garen.Krwawy Garen.skórka.jpg | |27 Kwitnia 2010}} Garen.Pustynny Garen.skórka.jpg | (Niedostępna)|27 kwietnia 2010}} Garen.Garen Komandos.skórka.jpg | |08 września 2010}} Garen.Garen Mroczny Rycerz.skórka.jpg | |18 stycznia 2011}} Garen.Obdarty Garen.skórka.jpg | |15 sierpnia 2011}} Garen.Garen ze Stalowego Legionu.skórka.jpg | |1 lutego2013}} Ciekawostki * Został zaprojektowany przez Geevesa. *Głosu udziela Robert Tondera, który dubbinguje również , , i . *Jest dostępny obok i w czasie samouczka na mapie Summoner's Rift. *Jego taniec ma bliskie podobieństwo do "Monkey Dance" (tłum. Taniec Małpy) Johnny'ego Bravo. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. **Oprócz tego można powiązać do "Bird in the Word" Petera Griffina. **Jego stary taniec był fragmentem choreografii tańca zespołu 'N Sync w teledysku Bye Bye Bye. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. Inną część miał przed jego Wizualną Aktualizacją. * krzyczy Demacia! w czasie użycia a nie przy czy . *Fraza Spin-to-Win (po polsku Wir-do-Zwycięstwa) swój początek wzięła od łatwości zdobycia zabójstwa w czasie . Zostało to jeszcze bardziej spopularyzowane przez filmik w rytm piosenki Ievan Polkka zespołu Loituma. **W trakcie użycia tej umiejętności otrzymuje buff: "Garen kręci się ku zwycięstwu". **Ten zwrot jest również używany dla bohaterów, którzy mają zdolności oparte na kręceniu się. Są to: , , , i . * jest czasami pieszczotliwie nazywany przez społeczność "Bushmen-em" (czyli dosłownie Człowiekiem Krzakiem), ze względu na jego częstą taktykę czekania w zaroślach i dość szybkiego zabicia przeciwnego bohatera, który zbliży się do jego pułapki. *Jego superumiejętność - ma nawiązanie do modu z gry Diablo II: Pan Zniszczenia - Median XL, w którym występuje święty, unikalny długi miecz mający tą samą nazwę. *Jest pierwszym bohaterem, u którego zredukowano cenę w Punktach Zasług dwukrotnie. Inni to Warwick i Miss Fortune. *Po jego Wizualnej Aktualizacji, ma największą ilość żartów w grze - 7 (trzy standardowe, dwa dla i dwa dla ). * jest jednym z ośmiu bohaterów, którzy nie posiadają skalowania zdolności od mocy umiejętności. Pozostali to: , , , , , , . Cytaty *Jego wcześniejsze żarty i prowokacje były inne przed wydaniem na oficjalne serwery. Przykładowo, miał mieć taki żart: "I know you're in that bush!" (tłum. "Wiem, że jesteś w tych zaroślach!") *Jego stary żart: "Przywołaj mnie, a spodoba ci się to, co zobaczysz. Garen-tuję, łapiesz?" było odniesieniem do Men's Wearhouse - sklepu odzieżowego dla mężczyzn w Stanach Zjednoczonych, którzy zachęcają klientów do kupowania ich produktów tą podobną frazą. *Żart "Teraz, gdy poznaliśmy Spin to Win, nic nas nie powstrzyma!" jest odniesieniem do . *Tak samo jak i w czasie używania swoich umiejętności często krzyczy "Demacia!!" ** jest jedną z najbardziej hałaśliwych postaci- przy każdym zaklęciu coś woła. Skórki *Kilka skórek dla mają nawiązanie do kilku frakcji z uniwersum Warhammera 40.000: ** przypomina jednostkę z Krwawych Kruków. ** przypomina jednostkę z Gwardii Imperialnej. ** przypomina jednostkę z Szarych Rycerzy. * ma nawiązanie do Death Knighta z uniwersum World of Warcraft. Ma podobne niebieskie oczy i wyposażenie. **Dzieli temat "Mroczny Rycerz" z . **Można go otrzymać za darmo, jeśli będzie się śledzić oficjalne konto Riot Games przez Twittera. *Skórka początkowo miała się nazywać Garen Włóczęga oraz może bazować na Geraldzie z Rivii - głównym bohaterem sagi Wiedźmin. **Jest podobny do Aragorna z Władcy Pierścieni. * jest z serii skórek "Komandos", w której należą jeszcze , , i . * dzieli temat "Stalowy Legion" z . **Jego animacja jest nawiązaniem do filmu ThunderCats Ho! Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. Relacje * należy do rodziny Crownguardów. Jego rodzice - Marcus i Lilia są urzędnikami w ustawodawczym Demaciańskim Konsulacie. Ma młodszą siostrę . *Jest przyjacielem z dzieciństwa . **Kiedy Jarvan IV został uprowadzony przez siły Noxus, Garen poprowadził Nieustraszoną Gwardię przez linie wroga i uratował go przed egzekucją. W tym punkcie przepołowił kata . * pierwszy raz spotkał w czasie bitwy Demacii z Noxusem. Kiedy ją spotykał to zawsze z nią walczył, kiedy nadarzała się okazja. **Według Fleshling Compatibility Service , on i stanowią idealną parę, ale nie są oficjalnie razem. Od tego momentu, fani żartują o ich relacji. Ponadto w swoich żartach próbuje jej zaimponować pod względem siły lub mówić do niej z "filtrującym" tonem głosu. ** jako jedyny bronił ją, kiedy przybyła do Demacii aby zaprotestować przeciwko konspracji Wysokiego Konsula Heywana Relivasha z . ** i byli jedynymi osobami, którzy zatrzymali bijatykę pomiędzy miastami w Kalamandzie. **W czasie AMA zespołu od Kreatywnego Designu odnoście , kiedy zapytano o jej relacje z , RiotRaven stwierdził, że nie są do końca rywalami, ale mają "romantyczny związek, z dawnych czasów". Filmy Plik:Garen Champion Spotlight cs:Garen/Galerie de:Garen/SkinsTrivia en:Garen/SkinsTrivia es:Garen/SkinsTrivia fr:Garen/SkinsFaitsDivers sk:Garen/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów